digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon (Fusion)
Shoutmon is one of the main characters in the currently airing Digimon anime, Digimon Xros Wars. It is a member of Taiki Kudou's Xros Heart army.[http://i46.tinypic.com/dbqypj.jpg Digimon Xros Wars ad in V-Jump] His aim is to become king of the Digital World which with the help of Taiki, he hopes he can accomplish. Shoutmon can DigiXros with Dorulumon, Ballistamon, and the Starmons to become Shoutmon X4. Appearance Shoutmon appears as a small, red dragon with a spiky mouth. He wears headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. Description Shoutmon is the main protector of the Village of Smiles, but he is heavily damaged during battle. Near death, he calls out for anyone who can aid him, and Taiki is the first to respond. When Shoutmon saves them from a falling van, Taiki agrees to help him out, and Shoutmon rests in his new Xros Loader. When MadLeomon attacks the humans with an army, Shoutmon appears with his allies Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmons. Unfortunately, MadLeomon absorbs his allies to become Armed MadLeomon and proceeds to wipe the floor of his opponents, but Taiki uses Digi-Xros to first merge Shoutmon and Ballistamon into an incomplete Shoutmon X3 and then Shoutmon, Starmon, and the Pickmons into Shoutmon (+ Star Sword), who defeats Armed MadLeomon. Shoutmon then explains to the confused humans that they are in the Digital World and that Taiki would become their General. After learning, however, that Taiki intends to return home, Shoutmon pulls out all the stops in order to prevent it. He says that he wants to become the Digimon King, but Taiki rejects this dream because he thinks that Shoutmon wants it for himself. He does come to the rescue to protect the humans when MadLeomon appears again with an Orochimon. MadLeomon merged with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) and then analyzes that Shoutmon is fast but has no tactical ability, so he beats down both him and Ballistamon. Shoutmon then reveals that he wants to be the Digimon King to protect his village, so Taiki has no regrets in aiding him now. Taiki digi-Xroses Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Shoutmon X2 who, with the help of Starmon and the Pickmons, defeats MadLeomon. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. * Soul Crusher: Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. * Rowdy Rocker: Wields its mic as in bōjutsu. DigiXros Forms Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) Shoutmon (+ Star Sword) is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. This is counted as a DigiXros, as it gives Shoutmon an unexpected increase in power. Shoutmon takes this form against Armed MadLeomon and defeats him in one blow. Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shockwave of fire. Shoutmon X2 Shoutmon X2 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X2 first appears when MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) attacks the kids as they made their way out of the Village of Smiles, and Taiki learns that Shoutmon does not wish to be the Digimon King for himself but for his village. He attempts to attack MadLeomon, but Taiki fakes MadLeomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat MadLeomon. When Xros Heart arrives at the Island Zone, Shoutmon and Ballistamon digiXros into Shoutmon X2 in order to fight off a Baguara Army platoon of Gizamon. This time, the Starmons also digiXros into the Star Axe, which Shoutmon X2 wields. Later on, the Digimon again separately digiXros into Shoutmon X2 and the Star Axe to fight the Bagura Army's Octomon. However, they are unable to breathe underwater until ChibiKamemon comes and digiXroses with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X2 Plus. Attacks *'Mac Arrow' *'Horn Breaker DX' *'Body Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into its arm. *'Optic Laser': Shoots a large laser beam from its eyes. *'Miya Vulcan' Shoutmon X2 (+ Star Axe) Shoutmon X2 (+ Star Axe) is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2 with Starmon and the Pickmons. Starmon and the Pickmons becomes a Axe for Shoutmon X2. This is counted as a DigiXros. Shoutmon X2 Plus Shoutmon X2 Plus is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2 and ChibiKamemon, wielding the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Attacks *'Buddy Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. An incomplete Shoutmon X3 fights Armed MadLeomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Star Sword, which is made out of Starmon and Pickmons. He is essentially Shoutmon X3 wielding the Star Sword. Shoutmon X4 appears in Taiki's dream of his Xros Heart against the Blue Flare, where Shoutmon X4 mows down the opposition. Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed